Rare One
When Dogkid finds a Night Fury, she thinks of fighting it, but what if she could tame the Night Fury? She decides to get Lily and Mawile to help her tame the dragon, as they have experience with taming pets. But when Lily and Mawile's nemisis finds his way to Condilion, they'll have to fight him for the Night fury... Story The episode starts out with Dogkid exploring the outskirts of the Dark Kingdom, trying to find the figure that had helped the EFF in some situations, but never revealed themselves. She hears a loud roar, then turns her attention to a Night Fury just behind some leafless bushes in front of her. She thinks of fighting it, but what if she could tame it? She remembers Lily and Mawile mentioning they are great with taming pets, so she marks her current location on her MEphone then flies back to the EFF HQ. She tells Lily and Mawile she's found a Night Fury in the outskirts of the Dark Kingdom. "Night Fury?" Mawile says, scratching her head. "What-" Dogkid shows her an article about the Night Fury on her MEphone. "Oh," Mawile says after reading a bit of the article. "Kinda like the NightWings you've told me about that live in Pyrrhia." "So," Dogkid pauses to turn off her MEphone, "get your taming equipment. Oh, use the article as a reference on the things you'd need." "Alright, we'll get our stuff!" Lily says, politely taking Dogkid's MEphone out of her paw . After a couple of minutes, Lily and Mawile return with two bags full of equipment. "Here's your MEphone back, and let's go!" Lily says. After a quick warp ring through, they find themselves in the outskirts of the Dark Kingdom. Dogkid tries to find the Night Fury again, but gets stopped by a krookodile. "Grondice!" Mawile cries. "Who?" Stampers Dogkid, blinking. "Our nemesis back at the Pokemon Universe!" Lily explains. "Where's Flashbolt and the others?" Grondice asks, studying his claws. "What are you doing here?" Lily hisses, ignoring his question. "I'm here to take a Night Fury I found here," Grondice says. "For top secret purposes." "That one?" Dogkid says in a low voice, spotting the Night Fury she had spotted before returning with Lily and Mawile. "Yes!" Grondice says, cheerfully running towards the dragon. "I'll deal with you and your friends later, Lily and Mawile. I got some dragon taming to do!" "Hey!" Dogkid says, blocking Grondice. "I found it first!" "Oh, you found it about five minutes ago?" Grondice says, smirking. "I found it about twenty minutes ago," Says Dogkid. "So, I found it first, so let me have it." "Sorry," Grondice says in a fake sympathy tone. "I have the right equipment." Dogkid tackles him, giving Lily and Mawile time to tame the Night Fury. After a long fight, Grondice retreats out of the Dark Kingdom outskirts. "Take it!" He wails, running far away. "Have it!" Dogkid calmly approached the Night Fury after Lily and Mawile gestured to say it was safe. It did a friendly growl, and Dogkid announced his name: "Shruikan." She lead Lily, Mawile, and her new Night Fury back to the HQ. Dogkid left her Night Fury in the basement, hoping he wouldn't mind staying down there until she finished making his new room in the HQ. The room was complete the next morning, and after breakfast Dogkid lead the serious dragon into the room. The room was nice, with fire proof wallpaper and carpeting so whenever Shruikan wanted to breathe fire, he wouldn't send the whole HQ in flames. The ceiling of the room was about three stories above the ground, room for the Night Fury to fly. The other end of the room was about thirty feet away, a cozy bed laying there. The room was big enough for four dragons to live in without bothering each other. Multiple perches were sticking out of the walls, made out of various material. In the middle of the room lay a hole big enough for a Great White shark to swim in tiny circles. It would be where Shruikan would find his food every morning, noon, and sundown. Dogkid felt weird with having a dragon pet, as she was a dragon. She decided to test out if she could understand Shruikan if she were to turn into her dragon form. She turned into a NightWing, then turned to face Shruikan, which was chewing away at his breakfast fish. "Nice fish, eh?" Dogkid tried, hoping he would answer. Shruikan growled in pleasure, followed by more dragon noises. Dogkid sighed, then turned back into a penguin. "I guess Pyrrhia dragons can't understand other dragons, which is logical," She said. "Well I'm off to my office. I'll check on you later, brother." As she opened the huge door and shut it, she felt much less weird calling Shruikan a brother rather than pet. She considered Shruikan a brother, not a pet. Dogkid wondered why it hadn't occurred to her sooner. A figure walked slowly through a graveyard. The figure noticed crying angel statues here and there, wondering why they had suddenly appeared. The figure had walked through this graveyard several times, since it was on his route to get to the town from his house. Going around the graveyard wouldn't hurt, but something about this cemetery caught the figure's eyes. Suddenly it occurred to the figure that the angels might be actual people pretending to be statues. Then something hit him in the back of his head hard, then he fell into darkness as black as obsidian. Category:Season 2 episodes